Enano
thumb|300px|Dos enanos como lo mostraba la edición del siglo XIX del poema de la Edda poética Voluspá (1895) de Lorenz Frølich.En la mitología germánica, un enano o dvergar (nórdico antiguo: dvergar, singular dvergr) es un ser que habita en las montañas y la tierra, asociándose de diversas maneras con la sabiduría, la herrería, la minería y la artesanía. Los enanos suelen describirse como bajos y feos, aunque algunos académicos han cuestionado si esto es un desarrollo posterior derivado de las representaciones cómicas de estos seres.Simek (2007:67–68). El concepto de enano ha tenido influencia en la cultura popular moderna y aparece en diversos medios. Etimología y uso La palabra española enano proviene del latín nanus, que a su vez proviene del antiguo griego νᾶνος (nânos, "enano").Glare, P. G. W. (editor, 1983) Oxford Latin Dictionary. Oxford: Oxford University Press, p. 1155 Este término ya se usó en la primera traducción al español de las Eddas por parte de Ángel de Ríos y Ríos en 1856. El término dvergar proviene del nórdico antiguo, del que deriva el término inglés dwarf, que desciende del inglés antiguo dweorg. Otro cognado es el alto alemán antiguo twerg. Según Vladimir Orel, estos derivan del protogermánico *đwerȝaz.Orel (2003:81). Varias etimologías rivalizadas se basan en la raíz indoeuropea *đwerȝaz ("daño"), la raíz indoeuropea *dhreugh y comparaciones con el sánscrito dhvaras (un tipo de "ser demoniaco"). Mitología nórdica y folclore La mitología nórdica proporciona un origen distinto para estos seres, registrados en la Edda poética (compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores) y la Edda prosaica (Escrita por Snorri Sturluson en el siglo XIII). El poema de la Edda poética Völuspá detalla que los enanos fueron el producto de la sangre del ser Brimir y los huesos de Bláinn (generalmente considerados distintos nombres del gigante Ymir). Sin embargo, la Edda prosaica describe a los enanos como seres similares a los gusanos que se alimentan de la carne de Ymir antes de recibir el don de la razón de los dioses. La Edda poética y la Edda prosaica contiene unos 100 nombres de enanos, mientras que la Edda prosaica proporciona a los cuatro enanos Norðri, Suðri, Austri y Vestri (Nórdico antiguo: "Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste") una función cosmológica: sostienen el cielo. Además, los académicos han señalado que los Svartálfar (Nórdico antiguo: "elfos negros") parecen ser los mismos que los enanos, dado que ambos son descritos en la Edda prosaica como moradores de Svartálfaheimr.Simek (2007:305), Orchard (1997:35), and Hafstein (2002:111). En la Edda prosaica y la Edda poética aparecen muy pocos enanos explícitamente identificables, teniendo funciones muy diversas: creadores sanguinarios que crean el hidromiel de la poesía, "donantes reacios" de importantes artefactos con cualidades mágicas o depredadores sexuales que desean a diosas.Jakobsson (2005). Se les asocia principalmente con la herrería y también con la muerte, como en la historia del rey Sveigðir en la saga de los Ynglings, el primer segmento del Heimskringla - las puertas de las montañas que protegen pueden considerarse puertas entre mundos.Motz (1983:90–91, 105–06); Gundarsson (2007:81, 83). Un enano llamado Alviss pidió la mano de la hija de Thor, Þrúðr, en matrimonio, pero siguió hablando hasta el amanecer y se convirtió en piedra, como en los relatos sobre troles.Gundarsson (2007:74). Tras la cristianización de los pueblos germánicos, las leyendas de enanos siguieron contándose en el folclore de zonas de Europa donde se hablaban las lenguas germánicas.Lindow (2001:101). en las sagas legendarias tardías, los enanos demuestran habilidad en la curación además de la herrería.Gundarsson (2007:87). En las fuentes nórdicas antiguas, no hay ninguna mención a su corta estatura; sin embargo, en las sagas legendarias, son "pequeños y normalmente feos". Anatoly Liberman sugiere que los enanos pueden haberse considerado originalmente unos seres sobrenaturales menores, que adquirieron una pequeñez literal tras la cristianización.Liberman (2008:57). Los nombres nórdicos antiguo de enanos incluyen Fullangr ("suficientemente alto") y Hár ("alto"), mientras las glosas anglosajonas usan dweorg para interpretar los términos latinos como nanus y pygmaeus ("pigmeo").Griffiths (1996:54).Gundarsson (2007:73). Los enanos en el folclore suelen describirse cono ancianos con largas barbas. Las enanas apenas se mencionan. Dvalinn el enano tiene hijas, y la saga romántica del siglo XIV Þjalar Jóns saga da la forma femenina del nórdico antiguo dyrgja, pero los pocos ejemplos del folclore citados por Grimm en su mitología teutónica pueden identificarse como otros seres.Gundarsson (2007:77–78).Liberman (2008:58). Sin embargo, en la balada sueca "Herr Peder och Dvärgens Dotter" (Sueco: "Sir Peder y la hija del enano"), la función de tentadora sobrenatural es empleada por la hija del enano.Gundarsson (2007:78). Medicina anglosajona El amuleto anglosajón Wið Dweorh (Contra un enano) parece relacionarse con trastornos del sueño. Esto puede indicar que el antagonista enano es similar a la figura sobrenatural opresiva que es la fuente etimológica de la palabra "nightmare" ("pesadilla"), o posiblemente para la palabra que se ha convertido en "fever" ("fiebre").Storms (1948:168). En el inglés antiguo Herbal, se traduce del latín verrucas, verrugas. Interpretación académica Lotte Motz postuló que el germánico dwarfs, particularmente como herreros y porteros, constituían un recuerdo de una cultura megalítica del norte de Europa.Motz (1983). John Lindow señaló que la estrofa 10 del poema de la Edda poética Völuspá puede leerse como la descripción de la creación de formas humanas de la tierra, seguido de un catálogo de nombres enanos; sugiere que el poema puede presentar Ask y Embla habiendo sido creados como enanos, con los tres dioses dándoles vida.Lindow (2001:62–63). Influencia moderna thumb|La famosa secuencia donde los siete enanitos cantan "Heigh-Ho" en la película de 1937. Eran los siete enanitos del cuento de hadas de los hermanos Grimm, Blancanieves. La película de 1937 de la Walt Disney Company basada en la historia, el primer largometraje animado, es la adaptación más conocida. En la Edda prosaica, los enanos se equiparan con los svartálfar y dökkálfar ("elfos oscuros"). En El señor de los anillos de J.J.R Tolkien, los enanos y los elfos de la oscuridad o Moriquendi son independientes. También están presentes en Las crónicas de Narnia de C.S.Lewis, tanto en los libros como en las adaptaciones al cine. La mayoría de medios modernos han continuado esta distinción, comenzando con Dungeons & Dragons de Tactical Studies Rules, Inc. En este caso, los elfos oscuros se llaman drow, que deriva, según Gary GygaxGygax (1979)., de la palabra escocesa trow. Los enanos también aparecen en muchos MMORPGs de fantasía como raza jugable. Referencias Bibliografía *Gilliver, Peter. Mashall, Jeremy. Weiner, Edmund (2009). The Ring of Words: Tolkien and the Oxford English Dictionary. Oxford University Press. ISBN 9780199568369. *Gundarsson, KveldulfR Hagan (2007). Elves, Wights, and Trolls. Studies Towards the Practice of Germanic Heathenry, 1. iUniverse. ISBN 978-0-595-42165-7 *Gygax, Gary (1979). "Books Are Books, Games Are Games". Dragon, 31. Repr. (1981) in: Kim Mohan, ed. Best of Dragon, Volume 2: A collection of creatures and characters, opinions and options from the first four years of Dragon magazine. Dragon, ISBN 9780935696943 *Griffiths, Bill (1996). Aspects of Anglo-Saxon Magic. Anglo-Saxon Books. 1-898281-15-7 *Hafstein, Valdimir Tr. (2002). "Dwarfs" as collected in Lindahl, Carl. McNamara, John. Lindow, John. (2002). Medieval Folklore. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-514772-8 *Jakobsson, Ármann (2005): "The Hole: Problems in Medieval Dwarfology," Arv 61 (2005), 53–76. *Liberman, Anatoly (2008). An Analytic Dictionary of English Etymology. University of Minnesota Press. ISBN 9780816652723 *Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-515382-0 *Motz, Lotte (1983). The Wise One of the Mountain: Form, Function and Significance of the Subterranean Smith: A Study in Folklore. Göppinger Arbeiten zur Germanistik, 379. Kümmerle. ISBN 3-87452-598-8 *Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. ISBN 0-304-34520-2 *Orel, Vladimir (2003). A Handbook of Germanic Etymology. Brill. ISBN 9004128751 *Schäfke, Werner (2015): Dwarves, Trolls, Ogres, and Giants. In Albrecht Classen (Ed.): Handbook of medieval culture. Fundamental aspects and conditions of the European middle ages, vol. 1. Berlin: de Gruyter, pp. 347–383. *Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer ISBN 0-85991-513-1 *Storms, Godfrid (1948). Anglo-Saxon Magic. Nijhoff. OCLC 462857755 Categoría:Mitología nórdica Categoría:Enanos